Sisi Salju dari Pelangi
by Deeper Fog
Summary: Bagaikan dua sisi mata pedang, segalanya menyakitkan. Tergurat sempurna di bola cermin yang terpantul tenang. Sisi salju dari pelangi, dan kita samasekali tak diizinkan untuk menyesal. Shizaya or Izuo? Fiksi DRRR! Pertama saya. Full-warning inside. RnR?


"Aku melihat si Troll _badass _kesayangan kakak–bersama seorang gadis berambut _Grayish _di Russian Sushi. Tadi siang." Seketika Izaya menjatuhkan ponsel di tangan kirinya.

"Bersama siapa? Gadis?" Silahkan bayangkan bagaimana buruknya ekspresi Izaya saat ini.

.

.

Sisi Salju dari Pelangi, A Durarara! Fanfiction by monochrome frame

Durarara! By Akiyo Satorigi–Ryohgo Narita

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Warning : YAOI–implicit mungkin?, Typo–maybe, OOC, **Oneshot**, **Chara death**, ke-lebay-an author yang… susah dimengerti?, dll.

.

.

Shizuo tak tau.

Shizuo tak tau apa kesalahan yang telah diperbuatnya. Izaya kini memojokkan dirinya di tembok. Aura sekitarnya menggelap dan mengerikan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kemarin siang sampai kau mengabaikanku dengan mematikan ponselmu?" Shizuo mengerutkan dahinya. Otak bersel-satu miliknya mencoba berfikir. Apa yang telah dilakukannya kemarin siang yang sampai membuat Izaya Orihara, _Broker_ kejam nan sadis yang notabene kekasihnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu itu, mengamuk sedemikian sadis.

"Kemarin? Aku menemani Kasuka ke Russian Sushi. Hanya itu," jawab Shizuo–dengan air muka ketakutan yang jelassekali tergurat di wajah tampannya. Izaya menyeringai licik. Ia semakin memojokkan Shizuo ke dinding.

"Hanya itu?"

_'Glek.'_ Shizuo menelan ludah.

"Iya. Tentu saja hanya itu." Shizuo benar-benar takut, takut akan Izaya. Untuk pertama kalinya.

"Lalu, siapa gadis berambut abu-abu yang bersama mu kemarin, _dear_?" bisik Izaya, tepat di telinga Shizuo. Bulu kuduk Shizuo berdiri.

"Dia kekasih Kasuka. Aku bahkan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, kemarin siang."

"Kekasih Kasuka? Kau tak berbohong padaku 'kan, _dear_?" Izaya semakin memojokkan kekasihnya itu ke tembok bata. Izaya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Shizuo. Hanya beberapa detik.

"Sungguh. Dia pacar Kasuka." Shizuo meneguk air ludahnya sendiri–untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau masih milikku 'kan, Shizu-chan?" Izaya menatap Shizuo dengan serius–lebih serius dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Shizuo memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri saat bibir Izaya semakin dekat ke bibirnya. Mata Shizuo terpejam kuat.

Izaya semakin kesal. Dia meraih dagu Shizuo. Membuat iris mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi. Kau masih milikku 'kan?" Shizuo mengangguk lemah sebagai balasannya.

"Apa buktinya?" Tanya Izaya menuntut. _Ex-bartender _dihadapannya tampak berfikir.

"Aku tak tau. Tapi… A-aku adalah millikmu." Izaya tampak tak puas dengan jawaban Shizuo.

"Aku ingin bukti," kata Izaya mantap. Shizuo merinding. Oke, kemana tenaga monsternya yang biasanya meluluhlantakkan apa yang ada disekitarnya?

Beberapa menit mereka dalam keadaan hening. Sampai akhirnya Shizuo angkat bicara.

"Sungguh. Aku adalah milikmu. Gadis itu pacar Kasuka. Aku tak kenal dia."

Izaya masih tak puas. Tetapi, air muka Izaya–yang tadi sangat gelap–berubah 180° saat mendengar kalimat dari Shizuo,

"_Kalau kau tak percaya, kau boleh membunuhku. Aku tak akan melawan, aku adalah milikkmu."_

Izaya benar-benar tak percaya, _ia melakukannya_.

.

.

_Kita tak boleh menyesal.  
>Segala kesalahan itu berawal dari diriku sendiri.<br>Kita berdua, saling melilitkan benang pedang yang kian lama kian mengencang.  
>Membunuhku perlahan-lahan.<br>Mencairkan salju hatiku.  
>Perasaan yang tabu di relung hatiku, rasa sesak yang samasekali kusukai, ingin kumusnahkan.<em>

_Aku salah melangkah, gagal.  
>Kau bukan bonekaku, akulah bonekamu.<br>Aku bukan adiksimu, kaulah adiksiku.  
>Kau menatapku.<br>Ketamakan, hanyalah topengku.  
>Diriku yang sesungguhnya, adalah pecandumu.<br>Dan hanya kau yang tau itu._

_Tapi rasa pedas itu, meluruhkan topeng-topengku.  
>Aku terlalu gelap.<br>Cemburu mengubur sisi cerah diriku.  
>Aku membunuhmu, seperti yang kau ucapkan.<br>Aku membunuhmu, aku mencintaimu._

_Memori terakhir, adalah palsu.  
>Senyum semu, seperti wajah menangis.<br>Kau tampak bahagia, aku sesak.  
>Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat.<br>Ah, aku hanya memuaskan keegoisanku.  
>Apakah itu yang disebut kekasih yang baik? <em>

_Kau adalah milikku.  
>Seperti narkotika, aku semakin gila padamu.<br>Semua tentang dirimu, adalah heroineku.  
>Jika kau lenyap, maka aku pun juga lenyap.<br>Dalam artian berbeda._

_Aku ingin melupakan itu.  
>Aku ingin meremukkan mozaik pahit itu.<br>Sekali lagi, rasa pahit itu tak mengizinkan aku melupakannya.  
>Dia seolah berkata, "Suatu saat nanti, mozaik yang kau hancurkan, pasti akan bernyanyi. Mendendangkan rentetan lirik dan melodi yang akan meruntuhkan jiwamu kembali."<em>

_Saat aku melemparnya, selalu akan kembali. Seperti Bumerang._  
><em>Aku tak bisa menghilangkan seluruhnya, tapi aku dapat menyimpannya.<em>  
><em>Jangan dipatrikan dalam wadah bernama memori.<em>  
><em>Aku semakin tidak waras<em>.

_Bagaikan dua sisi mata pedang, segalanya menyakitkan.  
>Tergurat sempurna di bola cermin yang terpantul tenang.<br>Sisi salju dari pelangi, dan kita samasekali tak diizinkan untuk menyesal._

_._

_._

Izaya berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Ia berjalan ke arah benda besar berbentuk balok yang berukuran sekitar dua-meter. Berwarna cokelat tua. Terbuat dari kayu pohon _ek_. Peti mati.

Izaya tak mengubur mayat Shizuo–sengaja. Ia butuh Shizuo. Ia butuh. Sangat. Shizuo adalah adiksinya. Tak ada Shizuo, berarti dirinya telah mati. Dalam artian yang jauh berbeda dari arti kata _mati _oleh kebanyakan orang.

Beberapa kali Namie menganggapnya gila. Dan Dotachin juga bilang begitu. Izaya hanya tersenyum mendengar opini itu. Sekali lagi, Jika tak ada Shizuo, berarti dirinya telah _mati_.

Izaya mengelus pipi Shizuo–ralat, Sekarang adalah mayat Shizuo. Izaya tersenyum.

Izaya sempat mengecup bibir Shizuo–yang sudah barang pasti jika sekarang bibir itu pecah-pecah dan pucat pasi–selama beberapa menit. Dan setelah merasa puas, Izaya menarik dirinya.

Lalu, Izaya merogoh saku _hoodie _berbulu miliknya. Mengambil pisau lipat–pisau yang sama dengan yang dia gunakan untuk menusuk perut kekasihnya–sebulan lalu. Hari ini tepat hari ke tiga-puluh Shizuo mati di tangan Izaya–mati kehabisan darah dengan banyak luka menganga di tubuh atletisnya.

"Nah, Shizu-chan… Bolehkah sekarang aku menyusulmu?" Izaya melirik mayat Shizuo. Sudah pasti lawan bicaranya tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

Izaya menghela nafas. Ia masuk ke peti mati yang kosong di samping kiri peti mati Shizuo. Selanjutnya ia bersiap memosisikan pisau lipat itu ke arah jantungnya.

"Shizu-chan, aku akan menyusulmu…"

'JLEEB…!'

Dan keesokan harinya, Kururi lah yang pertama kali mendapati Izaya mati di samping Shizuo. Namun bukannya sedih, Kururi malah tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia sedih–buktinya Kururi sempat menangis.

Tapi wajah kakak semata wayangnya itu tampak sangat damai. Kururi merasa tak pantas untuk menangis.

~**おわり**~

A/N

Selamat dini hari hampir pagi(?)! Disini Yana yang lagi dimarahin mama–karena seharusnya saya sudah tidur tapi tetep ngotot melek buat ngetik fiksi ini. Salam kenal ya^^Err.. ini fiksi Durarara! Pertama saya–sebenaranya kedua. Yang pertama belum jadi=v="

Sebenarnya, ini hanya didasari dari bait terakhir pada err… puisi? Yang dicetak-miring di atas sana. Dan bait tersebut hanya dari judul lagu dari alice nine. yang belakangan ini sering saya putar, MIRROR BALL dan Niji no Yuki, saat saya sedang kesal. HANYA ITU. Dan soal Shizaya mati, itu spontan aja. Sebelumnya ga kepikiran samasekali. Saya bingung yang seme itu siapa. Di cerita, Izaya. Di bla-bla-bla yang dicetak-miring, Shizuo. Tau ah gelap=3="

Sa-saya minta maaf kalau banyak typo, kalimat salah struktur, dan keanehan yang lainnya. Bersediakah mereview? Ka-kasih saran?

The Forgotten Circumstance,

Yana.

"Mirror, oh mirror. Who's crying voice can break you? Mirror, mirror, reflect my grotesque mind. Mirror, oh mirror, who's the loneliest on earth?" –Kagami by Kanon Wakeshima.


End file.
